


Cast in Shadow

by holmes221b



Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover/Fusion, Ficlet/Drabble, John Kennex in a past life, M/M, Reaper!Bones, Violence, inspired by roleplay, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain suddenly enveloped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast in Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [thecoffeewarmer](http://thecoffeewarmer.tumblr.com), whose threads with my [Reaper!McCoy](http://notaweaponspecialist.tumblr.com) inspired this fic. This fic is set about a year after the birth of Dorian and Leonard's daughter, Sandra, if you follow those threads.

Pain suddenly enveloped him, and he was abruptly back in painful awareness of reality. He was being tortured for information he didn't have. And there was no hope of rescue, as his captors had feigned his death. At the rate things were going, he was going to be really dead soon enough, though. And the C-24 in his body wasn't going to save him this time.

 _'And the last thing I said to Dorian was that he was being a synthetic nannybot,'_ Leonard moaned to himself.

"Tell us the code to Earth's defense systems," the alien torturing him demanded, snapping the doctor back into reality.

Leonard knew well how to respond to that demand.

"Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, Starfleet vessel NCC-1701 _Enterprise_."

The alien growled an oath unfamiliar to the doctor, and pressed a button, sending blinding pain thru Leonard's body.

"You will tell me what I want to know, human scum," the alien snarled in heavily accented Standard.

"Leonard McCoy--" Leonard replied, interrupted by a blow to his head. The blow was hard enough that his head flew backwards and collided with the wall at his back.

In his dazed state, he thought he heard Dorian shouting his name as his eyes slipped shut. But that wasn't possible. He was dying without any hope of seeing Dorian one last time. Or his little girl, either. Sandra would have no memories of her father. He hoped that Sarah and Rudy would be able to get Dorian thru being an emotional wreck over his death and not give up on life if only for the sake of their little girl. Sandra didn't need to lose both of her parents.

~*~

Dorian reached out and squeezed his husband's hand, willing him to wake up.

It had been a month now since John had been rescued from the aliens who had captured him. They had been torturing him using some kind of telepathic device, making the doctor experience physical pain that was only in his mind. Removing him from the device had damaged his mind, sending him into a coma.

M'Benga didn't think that he would ever wake up, but Sarah (ever the optimist) was reluctant to give up on John just yet, and had insisted on leaving him on life support for awhile, just in case his brain managed to repair the damage.


End file.
